narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Boruto Stream
Hand seals Can we get those for this technique?--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 11:55, October 26, 2017 (UTC) :Technically, there shouldn't be any. The hand seals Boruto makes for this are for Wind Release: Gale Palm alone, and the Lightning Release chakra flow doesn't use seals. Omnibender - Talk - 12:10, October 26, 2017 (UTC) ::You sure? The hand seals we attribute to boruto stream might as well be hand seals for gale palm + the lightning business together, no?--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 15:14, October 26, 2017 (UTC) :::The overall effect is, but there were no hand seals for the Lightning Release part. I get adding the hand seals for the Gale Palm portion, but it concerns me (perhaps just me being nitpicky) that would imply just the hand seals cause both effects. Omnibender - Talk - 15:31, October 26, 2017 (UTC) Users So based on episode 41, who do we list as a user? Since the way the article is currently listed indicates only the Wind Release user accelerating something else as the user, I'd say list Mitsuki as a user, since he also used Wind Release to accelerate Sarada, but not Sarada herself, since she's not the one using the jutsu, but rather the one the jutsu is used on. Thoughts? Omnibender - Talk - 20:24, January 17, 2018 (UTC) :Agreed--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 21:40, January 17, 2018 (UTC) ::But at the same time the name makes it sounds exclusive to Boruto. --Rai 水 (talk) 21:49, January 17, 2018 (UTC) :::It was previously exclusive to him, yes, but someone else used it. Someone's name in a jutsu doesn't have to mean they're the only user. Take Indra's Arrow for instance. Definitely named after Indra, but no indication he actually ever used it or anything like it, and Sasuke is the only known user. Omnibender - Talk - 22:11, January 17, 2018 (UTC) ::::But we give fire release: toad oil flame bullet to naruto, and he doesn't use fire release, so why wouldn't sarada be listed as a user? also why are we listing mitsuki as a user, if he didn't actually use the wind to propel himself? Kingomanoki (talk) 01:30, January 19, 2018 (UTC) :::::And there, it is noted that a user may substitute an actual Fire Release jutsu for explosive tags. Read my opening comment on this topic. The definition of what this jutsu is, at the moment, is using Wind Release to propel someone. Boruto has used it through clones to propel himself, and has used this solo without clones. Mitsuki in this episode propelled Sarada. Sarada made no contribution to the propelling. She was the one this jutsu was used on. Omnibender - Talk - 03:21, January 19, 2018 (UTC) i'm confused, the definition that I see on the page is "By utilising Wind Release, the user can accelerate their movements" mitsuki did not utilize wind release to accelerate his movements Kingomanoki (talk) 22:17, January 19, 2018 (UTC) :Because until now the jutsu has only been used to accelerate the actual user, either directly of through clones. If you bother reading the entire article, you'll see that accelerating an ally has also been added. Omnibender - Talk - 18:26, January 20, 2018 (UTC)